


Большая тайна

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Гарри и побег с утра пораньше.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 5





	Большая тайна

Иногда Гарри просыпается как сегодня: тёплое тело Альбуса прижато сзади, рука свободно лежит на животе Гарри, длинный нос утыкается в волосы, и это — лучший способ просыпаться из возможных.

Тем сложнее незаметно выбраться из кровати и сбежать в душ.

Стоя под водой, Гарри обхватывает член ладонью, представляя, как то же самое делает Альбус, и откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза.

У них странные отношения: они живут вместе, и едва ли не все волшебные газеты страны уже не по разу высказались об их отношениях, а журналисты перестали осаждать дом, — но у них не было ничего, кроме поцелуев и невинных прикосновений; сам Гарри совершенно не знает, как сказать, что хочет Альбуса ещё и в этом смысле, а Альбус, видимо, ждёт, пока Гарри не соберётся.

Или просто не хочет. В конце концов, Гарри ни разу не видел у него даже намёка на стояк.

Встряхнув головой и отогнав сюрреалистическую картину, Гарри ускоряет движения…

...и дверь ванной открывается.

— Ну примерно так я и думал, — жизнерадостно сообщает Альбус.

Чуть не поскользнувшись от неожиданности, Гарри мгновенно поворачивается к нему спиной и судорожно ищет полотенце под рукой, но все, как назло, слишком далеко.

— Ты не хотел смущать меня? Или тебя заводят побеги в ванную через холодный дом ранним утром?

— Я не знал, что тебе интересно! — брякает Гарри, чувствуя, как вспыхивают щёки.

— Ну, я всё же не Николас Фламель. Хотя насчёт него тоже не знаю точно, мы с ним не настолько близки...

Альбус тяжело вздыхает за спиной.

— Взрослый человек, — говорит он со смехом в голосе, явно желая накрыть лицо ладонью. — Глава Аврората.

— Я понял! — отзывается Гарри, упорно не поворачиваясь. — Понял. Обещаю, что больше не буду сбегать со стояком в душ.

Его мокрого плеча касаются длинные пальцы.

— Гарри. Посмотри на меня.

Вдохнув, Гарри оборачивается — и прежде чем успевает что-то сказать или сделать, Альбус легко опускается на колени и заглатывает его член.

Сто с лишним лет опыта, ошарашенно думает Гарри, прежде чем беспомощно хлопает руками по плитке, пытаясь хоть за что-то уцепиться, и после пары оборванных движений бёдрами кончает Альбусу в рот.

Пиздец.

Альбус поднимается, хрустнув суставами. Гарри судорожно думает, что сказать. «Я не всегда так быстро»? «Твоя очередь»? «Пойдём в постель»?

— Видишь, — говорит Альбус, потирая колени, — в кровати было бы удобнее.

Гарри не удерживается и целует его, чувствуя свой вкус. Член с интересом дёргается.

Альбус щёлкает пальцами, и волосы Гарри тут же высыхают.

— А теперь идём обратно.


End file.
